The technology described in this disclosure relates generally to electronic circuitry and more particularly to circuitry design.
Semiconductor devices continue to shrink down with the development of fabrication technology, but drive voltages of the semiconductor devices often decrease with the sizes of the devices, which may result in certain challenges in circuitry design. For example, a transmitter often has a fixed voltage swing (e.g., 3.3 V for USB 1.1). A semiconductor device may not sustain such a voltage swing, and an over-drive circuit may need to be designed. Usually, a feedback capacitor of a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) structure is used for slew rate control in a transmitter.